


New Life

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnwomen_kink, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are going to look so good swollen with my child.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

Ben had been an unexpected surprise for Lisa. A broken condom, a moment of carelessness and she’d found herself in the bathroom starting at the plus sign on a pregnancy test stick. Her whole life turned upside down. For the longest time Lisa hadn’t done anything but react, not even sure she wanted to keep the baby, or what the hell she was going to do with it. In the end, Ben had been the best thing that ever happened to her. For all the sacrifices she’d made and how she’d to rearranged her life, Ben was a blessing she didn’t regret at all.

This time, her attempt to get pregnant was planned and the baby a very much desired result.

Balthazar’s hands slid over her skin, mapping the curves of her body. Lisa moaned, arching into his touch. For all she knew of the mechanics of how to get pregnant along with how pleasurable it was trying, she never thought the process could be so arousing.

Her friends had mentioned about the stress taking a toll on their relationship, what positions were best, or what to do to encourage ovulation. None of them had mentioned how erotic it could be. Or maybe that was because Balthazar was an angel. Whatever the reason was, Lisa had never been so turned on in her life. She was so wet her thighs had grown slick.

“You’re going to look so good swollen with my child.”

Lisa shuddered, spreading her legs as he settled between them. His eyes held her gaze as he eased inside her, sinking to the hilt in one thrust. She wrapped her legs around him and urged him on. Their skin grew slick as they cleaved together until he groaned, shuddering above her as he spilled deep inside her.

Just the feel of his seed filling her up was enough to tip her over the edge. There was just something about the feel of him coming inside her that turned her one even more. Before it was all about making sure she was on the Pill or her partner used a condom, just a part of practicing safe sex. She’d had some fabulous encounters under those restrictions, including that mind blowing weekend with Dean years ago.

Even with Balthazar the sex was amazing. But since she’d agreed to have a child with him, it only got better. It was an unbelievable sensation of his come filling her, knowing they were going to create a baby together.

Balthazar kissed her, as she gradually came down. She arched her neck as his lips slid down, her hands digging into his ass. He was still lodged inside her, hardening just moments after he’d come. His recovery time always took her by surprise but this was fast even for him. It seemed he was just as turned on as her by the idea of creating a new life between them.

Lisa only gripped him tighter with her legs and urged him on as he started to move again.

 

Five months later, as she stood staring at herself in the mirror, Balthazar slipped his hands around her, resting warm over her very heavy belly. His eyes met hers in the mirror, Lisa shivering at the look there and the feel of his body pressed against hers.

“I told you you would look so good carrying our child..”

Lisa rested her hand over his, feeling their baby kick beneath their linked hands. This second pregnancy was so different from her first. She wasn’t alone and scared. She had Ben who was excited at being a big brother, and a loving partner who doted on her that made her feel cherished.


End file.
